


It's Good to See You, Man

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for blindfold_spn in 2009 for the prompt "reunion/post-hiatus sex. Giantpeen!Jared. Jensen needs to be stretched before he can take Jared again".</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Good to See You, Man

Jensen starts three days before Jared's flight from Argentina via Texas is due to arrive in Vancouver. He knows how rough Jared can get when he's excited and lost in the moment and incredibly fucking horny, and he also knows (and appreciates) how fucking _huge_ Jared is. He's heard that some fangirls call it Cockzilla, which always makes him laugh. If they only really knew. So Jensen pulls out the plugs and gets ready. He likes to take it slow, start small, but he wants Jared inside him as soon as he comes through the door. And he wants to scream from orgasm, not from being torn open.

Jared is flushed and hyper when he bounds off the plane and Jensen can't help but laugh even as he rolls his eyes when Jared yells "DEAN WINCHESTER" from across the terminal. Next thing he knows Jared is wrapped around him, lifting him off the ground in a hug that steals his breath and shifts the plug in his ass, pressing it into his prostate. He bites back the groan as he hugs Jared back and smacks a fist on that giant shoulder. "Put me down, fucker. How was the trip?"

"Oh my god." Jared rolls his eyes as he drops Jensen and turns toward baggage claim. "They knew we were coming."

"I told you so." Jensen laughs outright at the glare Jared shoots him. "I told you they'd be at the airport." He sobers slightly, smile turning apologetic. "I saw some video on YouTube."

Jared waves a hand dismissively, and Jensen can't help but admire the way Jared just... lets it go. Jared tells him about the trip and how beautiful Argentina was and how awesome Megan is and how great it was to see his parents and Jeff too and how Christmas was all the way home, monologue interspersed with questions he never gives Jensen time to answer. _How are your parents, did you have a fun Christmas, does Mack just love school, or what?_

Jensen makes encouraging noises but lets Jared wind down, each of them grabbing a bag and climbing out of the truck once they get home. Jensen leads the way inside and as soon as the door closes behind them, he drops the one he carried and slams Jared into the door. "I missed you, asshole. I want you to fuck me right here."

Jared drops his own bag and grabs Jensen's legs, lifting him up as he turns and then it's Jensen slammed against the wall. He thinks absently how _glad_ he is that Jared bulked up and then Jared's mouth is on his and he's not thinking at all any more.

They kiss and bite and groan and rock together, Jared's groin grinding into Jensen. His shoulders hurt where they're pressed into the wall and he's going to have fingerprint bruises on his thighs but he doesn't care, god, he doesn't care because Jared's hot and hard and rubbing against him and every shift pushes the plug into his prostate and he's going to end up shooting in his pants if Jared doesn't stop.

"You're still wearing the plug, aren't you?" Jared's voice is dazed and wondering, and he drops Jensen's legs and steps back. Ignoring the desperate noises Jensen makes, he tugs Jen's jeans open and shoves them and his boxers down his bow legs, crouching to pull them off along with one shoe so they're hanging from the other ankle. His hands glide up Jensen's legs as he stands again and then he grabs and lifts and Jensen's legs hook around Jared's hips again. He can feel his jeans hanging off one ankle and knows it looks ridiculous but he completely doesn't care, because he can also feel Jared's fingers under his thighs, one hand almost under his ass and fingers tugging at the plug. 

They both groan as Jared teases the plug out, and Jensen's legs are shaking as he tries to help brace his weight on Jared's hips so Jared can get rid of the plug because it's not enough, he needs Jared. Jared's pressing Jensen into the wall and trying to see behind him at the same time, and Jensen growls right into his ear. "Yes, it's a new one, and you can look at it all you want. _Later_. After you _fuck me senseless._ "

Jared laughs but shifts and stops trying to see, slowly but steadily pulling the plug out of Jensen's ass. It finally slips free and Jensen gasps as Jared drops it. "So glad, Jen. So smart, we don't have to wait."

"That was the idea," Jensen groans, "but you won't shut up and fuck me."

Laughing again, Jared teases at the swollen, tender, stretched flesh around Jensen's hole. "Do we need more lube or did you take care of that, too?"

The smirk in Jared's voice tells Jensen that Jared already knows. "Oh, now you're just being an asshole. Fuck me now or sleep alone for a week."

Jared knows Jensen isn't serious but he sobers anyway, shifting so that Jensen's weight is braced against the wall and there's space between them for Jensen to reach down and tug open Jared's jeans and pull his cock out. Jensen's used to it by now but his eyes still widen. He can't even get his hand completely around it, it's so huge. He does the best he can, stroking and spreading precome around the blood-dark head. Jared grits his teeth and throws his head back, neck straining, and now it's Jensen smirking. 

The angle is awkward and Jared's arms are straining to hold Jensen up while Jensen guides Jared's cock into place. They moan in unison when they feel it start to push inside Jensen. Even with the prep, Jensen is still tight, because Jared is gigantic, and he hisses in a breath as Jared shoves inexorably home. As soon as Jared bottoms out he shudders, and Jensen just tries to breathe and then, almost before Jensen is ready, Jared starts to move.

He can't really thrust in this position but Jared rolls his hips and Jensen's eyes roll back in his head because fuck, that works too. He thinks he hears Jared laugh again but he can't quite be sure over the roaring in his ears. Jensen's head rolls against the wall and he reaches between them again to grab his own cock and stroke, finding a rhythm that matches the roll of Jared's hips and sends Jensen flying suddenly over the edge.

He thinks he may have blacked out, because the next thing he knows Jared is panting into his neck and slipping free of his body and he can feel come oozing over the raw stretched skin Jared leaves behind. He curls an arm around Jared's neck and grins. "See? Be prepared. It makes everything easier."

Jared snorts. "Yeah, well, I'm pretty damn sure that's not what the Boy Scouts had in mind."


End file.
